galcivfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Дневник разработок:Crusade/1: Galactic Civilizations III: CRUSADE: введение
Сметц Кеала эт кула дринена эст ту эстарва! Статья в процессе перевода! ---- thumb|center|335px Исследуйте. Развивайтесь. Создавайте. Истребляйте. От этих слов берёт начало термин « ». Прадедушкой нашего жанра, конечно же, является Sid Meier's Civilization. В то время, как Sid Meier's Civilization толкает нашу общую историю от рассвета сельского хозяйства к моменту, когда мы покидаем Землю, Galactic Civilizations начинается с момента, когда мы покидаем наш родной мир. В Galactic Civilizations игроки создают свои собственные истории. Каждая игра — это различная возможность развития истории. Когда мы выпустили Galactic Civilizations III, мы начали принимать к сведению, что игроки хотят видеть в будущих обновлениях или расширениях к ним. Многие функции в конечном итоге появились в обновлениях, которые завершились в недавно вышедшем 2.0. Другие функции займут много времени и размышлений, чтобы реализовать их. Самые большие и самые важные функции собрались вместе в Galactic Civilizations III: Crusade. Это следующие функции: :#'Редактор цивилизации' для создания и совместного использования полноценных цивилизаций, включая корабли, технологии, настраиваемые поведения дипломатии и т. д. :#'Экономика, основанная на гражданстве', которая позволит игрокам осуществлять макро- и микроуправление цивилизациями на основе их предпочтений таким образом, чтобы не оштрафовать такой стиль игры, который убирает ползунки и циферблаты. :#'Шпионаж для слежки' за противниками и их саботажа. :#'Interactive Invasions' that make invading a planet a game unto itself. :#'A better UX' for managing large and small empires alike. These aren't the only features in Crusade of course. Far from it. It doesn't even touch on the Crusade campaign, the new alien civilizations, the new graphics engine, the new resource system, the combat changes, the continued evolution of the AI (I am happy to say that the free update to GalCiv III in v2.0 now surpasses the AI in GalCiv II -- sorry it took so long, I'll be happy to discuss AI coding in another diary entry). Расписание Каждую неделю между сегодняшним днём и выходом Crusade, мы будем публиковать Дневники разработок, посвящённые главным элементам расширения. Вот предварительный просмотр первых трёх: ДНЕВНИК CRUSADE 2: Редактор Цивилизации [[Файл:GC3 Crusade image 3.png|thumb|center|335px|'9 февраля'. Мы будем говорить о том, как вы можете создать свою собственную цивилизацию, чтобы играть за неё или против неё, включая назначение конкретных кораблей на разные роли, обмен вашими творениями, создание дипломатического поведения и многое другое]] ДНЕВНИК CRUSADE 3: Галактические Граждане [[Файл:GC3 Crusade image 4.png|thumb|center|335px|'16 февраля'. Возьмём тур по полностью новой, основанной на гражданах, экономике. Исчезли ползунки и циферблаты, и теперь на их месте ваши люди. Больше стратегии (и кодирования ИИ) идёт вокруг получения максимальной отдачи от вашего самого ценного актива — ваших людей]] ДНЕВНИК CRUSADE 4: Шпионы и Диверсанты [[Файл:GC3 Crusade image 5.png|thumb|center|335px|'23 февраля'. Галактика — опасное место. Одним из призваний ваших граждан может быть принято обучение шпионов и отправка на опасные миссии. Мы будем говорить вам, как работает шпионаж, его последствия и важность знания, кто что и когда делает]] thumb|center|700px thumb|center|700px thumb|center|700px Вопрос-ответ Вопрос: Будет ли Crusade отдельным расширением? Ответ: Нет. Оно будет выпущено как адд-он к Galactic Civilizations III (DLC) Вопрос: Когда оно выйдет? Ответ: Наша ориентировочная дата — весна. Вопрос: Сколько оно будет стоить? Ответ: 19.99$. Вопрос: Будет ли публичная бета? Ответ: Нет. Вопрос: Как я смогу получить его, когда оно выйдет? Ответ: Оно будет доступно в Steam, GOG, непосредственно или в других местах как DLC к Galactic Civilizations III. ---- Источник: CRUSADE DIARY 1: Introducing Galactic Civilizations III: CRUSADE, 2 февраля 2017 в 9:44:00. Категория:Дневники разработчиков Категория:Записи Draginol'а